<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firebird by smashmouth_hargrove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818473">Firebird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashmouth_hargrove/pseuds/smashmouth_hargrove'>smashmouth_hargrove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To All The Asks I've Loved Before [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashmouth_hargrove/pseuds/smashmouth_hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~Ask~ : Kegboys, Tommy picking the boys up in his grandpa's Firebird convertible "Grans is outta town so I get to steal this beauty till tomorrow. Hop up!" and they drive and drive and drive till they are as far away from Hawkins as the tank will take them, settle on the back to see the stars, and then... (you know :D )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To All The Asks I've Loved Before [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firebird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Get in Losers, we’re going shopping.” Tommy yelled, pulling up to the front of the Harrington residence in his grandfathers 1967 Firebird Pontiac convertible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cherry red exterior of the gorgeous car shone in the warm sunlight. The darker red leather interior was like a stove beneath his exposed thighs. The second he heard his grandparents were going out of town for the weekend he knew what he was going to do. His entire life he was told to not touch the car, but they never said anything about driving it, so here they were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn Hagan, where’d you score a ride like this?” Billy gushed, running his hand along the side of the convertible as Tommy came to a stop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, where’d you score a body like that, Hargrove?” Tommy countered, moving his hand to run along the length of Billy’s exposed abs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Real smooth.” Normally Billy would have just rolled his eyes and hopped in the car, but he had such a weak spot for Tommy he couldn’t help to meet him in the middle for a short but sweet kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, me too!” Steve insisted, crossing his arms as he watched Billy and Tommy pulling away laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, alright, come ‘er,” Tommy reached up to grab the collar of Steve stupid Hawaiian shirt that he always wore over a white skin tight turtle neck, pulling him into a kiss like the one he shared with Billy. His lips were soft as always and slightly slick from the cherry lip gloss he had smeared on his lips earlier. Tommy knew for a fact that no matter how many time he replied it by the end of the night it would be gone for sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let the kiss last a few seconds before letting him go and pulling away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You go the beer?” Tommy looked up at Billy hopefully, expectantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who do you think I am?” Billy asked, holding up the twelve pack of beer held tight in his left hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what you got Stevie, there’s a fee to ride in this bad boy,” Tommy gently patted the exterior of the door of the car twice for good measure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, isn’t my love and affection enough of a payment?” Steve asked sweetly, playfully batting his eyelashes like it would get him anywhere.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow, you’re adorable... no,” Tommy tried to be serious bu when he looked at Steve he couldn’t help but smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus, fine,” Steve pouted, holding up a Ziploc bag full of different flavored Puff Bars.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the shit! this must have cost you a fortune,” Tommy took the bag from Steve admiring all the pretty color’s corresponding to each flavor. There had to be at least one of each flavor, it was the most Tommy had ever seen in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Daddy’s money, right pretty boy?” Billy threw an arm around Steve licking his bottom lip like his life depended on it, tongue getting snagged momentarily on his snakebites.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, it’s was birthday money from my grandma,” Steve said, sounding proud of himself to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yeah? And what would grandma think if she knew you were spending you money on puff bars?” Tommy pestered, swinging the bag side to side in his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One, my grandma probably doesn’t even know what those are. And two, can we just go. God you two never know how to fucking shut up,” Steve sighed, rounding the car to hop into the passengers seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! No, I want shotgun!” Billy quickly jogged over and tried to steal the front spot before Steve could. but he missed his chance by a long shot. Billy looked over at Tommy like he was expecting him to kick Steve out of his spot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Steve clearly got there first, too slow, Hargrove,” Tommy planted a firm hand on Steve’s thigh, giving it a loving squeeze as if to show Billy what he missed out on. What could have been his if he was only a few seconds faster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re gonna regret that freckles. I don’t know when and I don’t know how, but I’ll get you back, mark my words.” Tommy knew it was all bark and no bite. That was how Billy was with him and Steve. He might have a tough exterior, but on the inside he was a soft gooey mess. Not that he would ever admit it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever you say big guy,” Tommy chucked, before taking the car out of park and putting it into reverse. He wasted no time pealing out of the drive way, tires squealing before he slammed the car into drive and he sped down the street.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seriously though, where’d you get this car?” Steve asked, running his fingertips over the dash, diamond ring on his middle finger gleaming in the sunlight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grams and gramps are out of town for the weekend, so this baby’s all mine for two days,” Tommy explained, turning out of the driveway and onto one of the main roads in Hawkins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn, two days? Do you know how much fuckin’ we can do in this backseat in two days?” Billy spread his arms over the tops of the back seat of the convertible, looking at Tommy through the rear view mirror, licking his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that all you ever think about?” Tommy scolded, shooting Billy a glare through the mirror quickly before returning his eyes to the road.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So hard not to when you’re wearing an outfit like that, angle,” Billy cooed, leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s neck loosely from behind the drivers seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy supposed he could see what Billy meant. He was wearing his short he usually did for gym paired with his Hawkins Basketball t-shirt he cropped to fall just a few inches below his nipple line. He paired it off with his white converse that really weren’t even white anymore. They were a year or two old and worn beyond belief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You too, pretty boy, lookin’ good as always,” Billy complimented, takign his arms off of Tommy, sliding over to the seat behind Steve and snaking his arms around his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve was wearing his too big Hawaiian shirt that he thrifted, it was blue with yellow and red flowers. He paired it with his favorite white spandex material turtle neck. all of it was tucked into a pair of ‘mom jeans’ with a thick black belt and his platform Dr. Martens. He was wearing a few accessories to which he never left the house without. On his left wrist he had two Pura Vida bracelets in pastel colors, on his right wrist he had one. Around his neck he had his rose gold Kendra Scott necklace with his birthstone in the middle. All of this along with his septum piercing, his left nostril, his double ear piercings, and his industrial. Steve was always dressed to impress and today was not an exception.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not doing too bad either baby,” Steve turned his head to the side, clearly waiting for Billy to connect their lips to which he happily obliged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, Billy was wearing the same thing he had been wearing for the past three years, minus the mullet when he had ditched when he turned fifteen. This included a button-up with only two buttons actually done tucked into the tightest pair of jeans known to man that hugged his legs in all the right places. His jeans were cuffed, a sliver of his ankle exposed before his heavy boots began. The only accessories he was wearing was his mom’s necklace, his left lobe piercings, and all six of his facial piercings including his snakebites, his tongue, right nostril, his bridge, and his left eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as Billy and Steve’s kiss broke, Billy tuned to talk again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where are you taking us anyways?” He asked, leaning forward, leaning his head in his hand thanks to his elbow that was resting on the console.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Far as the tank will take us,” Tommy answered with ease.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So... we’re going to drive until we break down?” Steve sounded concerned, worried about getting stranded on the side of the road.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No- well, yeah. But I’ve got a gallon of gas in the back which should get us to the nearest gas station.” Tommy seemed to have all of the answered, clearly though out what the plan was for today. It was getting close to sundown and Tommy was already running out of gas, so it wouldn’t be much longer until their plan went into action.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re batshit, Tom,” Steve let out a dry chuckle, turning his head to watch the trees as they passed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gotta live life on the edge, babe. It’ll be fun, I swear it,” Tommy comforted, moving one of his hands off of the wheel, putting it on Steve’s upper thigh. He let his thumb brush softly over the rough denim that covered the inside of Steve’s thigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew no matter how concerned Steve may seem now, they would all have plenty of fun later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pass me a Puff Bar will ya, Stevie?” Billy asked, sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the back seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By now the sun had already gone down, and Tommy was nearly about out of gas. But he had seen a sign signalling that there was a lake ahead and he was determined to make it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t you wait? We’re only a few minutes away,” Steve said, but was already pulling out the bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A man needs his peach ice when he needs it Stevie, don’t question it,” Billy held out his hand for Steve to hand him one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah whatever. Don’t blame me when you become a nicotine addict,” Steve mumbled, handing Billy a light yellow-orange puff bar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Too late for that, pretty boy.” Billy took the bar between his pointer and middle fingers, putting it up to his lips. He placed it between his lips, sucking in a long drag before pulling it out and letting the smoke escape his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How many hits are on these?” Billy asked curiously, looking at the small device in his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like, three hundred or something,” Steve replied watching Tommy pull onto a narrow gravel path.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice,” Billy said, taking another hit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright boys, we’re here,” Tommy announced, throwing the convertible into park.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The scene was gorgeous. The stars were bright in the dark night sky, along with the moon. They reflected off the crystal clear lake in front of them, soft ripples erupting from the water thanks to the slight wind. Around the was surrounded by trees, not another person, house, or car in sight. It was perfect.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tommy...” Steve whispered, looking out to the lake, pale light of the moon making him look even more fair than usual, “It’s beautiful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy looked over to see the stars in Steve’s wide eyes. He looked amazed at the sight that he had brought them upon. It wasn’t his plan to end up here, but is seemed fate knew that this was the spot they would end up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just like you,” Tommy said, smiling fondly at Steve, watching a shy smile twitch on his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gross! Get a room!” Billy yelled and Tommy snapped his head over to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, I don’t know why we take you anywhere,” he rolled him eyes before exiting the car. He had thought ahead, bringing a speaker just in case and this seemed like the most perfect time to use it. He walked around, popping the trunk open and pulled his speaker out, turning it on. While it connected to his phone he set it on the hood as if to prepare it to play music. They were parked nearly up against the lake, leaving enough space for them to hang out in front of the car if they please. But Tommy had a plan that he knew would at least get Steve because he was a sap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once his phone finally paired with the speaker he put in his passcode and went to his music. He scrolled for a second before he finally found it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was mere seconds later before ‘Like Real People Do’ by Hozier began playing through the speaker.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy could instantly see Steve’s face soften and light up all at the same time. He was quick to open the door and walk over to Tommy, headlights shining on them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love this song,” Steve whispered, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Tommy smiled, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, laying his head on the other boy’s chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was silent for a moment, excluding the music playing loudly through the speaker. The swayed back and forth slowly, just enjoying each other’s presence, the syrupy sweetness of the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love you,” Steve broke the silence with a small, timid whisper, like he was afraid to admit that he loved Tommy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Tommy replied again, smiling against Steve’s chest. He swore he could feel the other boy let out a soft breath, like he was relieved he heart the words back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After that the bliss of comfortable silence returned between then as the music flowed through their bodies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy jumped when he felt another body press up against the back of him, but relaxed when he recognized it as being just Billy. He didn’t say a word as warm arms wrapped around his chest, snaking to Steve, locking him between the two boys. He felt Billy’s cheek press into the side of his ear as he hummed the tune of the song softly, keeping the swaying rhythm they had before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy had never felt more content than he did right now. Sandwiched between his two boys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, hand me my Puff Bar, yeah?” Billy asked, scratching at his stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Him, Tommy, and Steve were all strewn across the backseat, naked as the day they were born. Steve’s hair was plastered down to his head with his own sweat as he sucked in short, rushed breaths. Tommy could feel every breath Steve sucked in as his head rested on the boy’s stomach, face decorated with his spunk. His legs were shaky, spread across Billy’s lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Steve panted out, turning his head to look over at Billy dead on. His hand come forward wiping the sweaty hair out of his face, slicking it back on his head instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, come on,” Billy help out his hand like he was waiting for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well I don’t know where the hell it is,” Steve protested, running a soft hand through Tommy’s hair. He was half asleep, lids heavy as Steve’s dull nails scratched at his scalp.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine, I’ll find it myself,” Billy groaned, carefully shifting Tommy’s legs off of him. the freckled boy whined softly, curling his legs up to his chest as Steve continued to run a soft hand through his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Billy leaned over to the front seat, looking through all the compartments, but no luck. He just sighed and grabbed the bag Steve brought from the passengers seat before sitting back down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Give me a blueberry ice,” Steve said, holding his hand out as Billy rummaged through the bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really? Blueberry ice sucks,” Billy declared, earning a glare from Steve in the process</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just shut up and give me the damn Puff Bar,” Steve demanded right before being handed his blueberry ice Puff Bar, “Thank you.” He mumbled, moving to take a hit. Billy just chuckled at Steve getting all riled up before turning his attention to Tommy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want one, angle?” Billy asked, softly, running a soft hand from the top of his shoulder, down his side, all the way to his lower thigh. He watched Tommy shake his head with a soft grunt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You okay?” Billy asked, trying something else to get Tommy to talk, wanting to hear his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine,” Tommy replied short and hoarse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lost your voice?” Billy asked in almost a mocking tone as Billy rubbed soft circles into the skin on his hip. He honestly wasn’t surprised by the way Tommy had been moaning and screaming. He was definitely a vocal kind of guy during sex. Billy didn’t think there could possibly be anyone more vocal than Steve, but he was clearly proven wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhm,” Tommy replied in a small voice, nuzzling his face closer to Steve’s toned stomach, sneezing after his happy trail hair tickled at his nose. Both Billy and Steve chuckled in unison.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re so cute, freckles,” Billy complimented followed by a soft gasp from Steve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look! A shooting star!” He exclaimed, pointing his hand with the Puff Bar in it to the sky. Billy was quick to look up to the sky, even Tommy shifted around to try and see it, “Make a wish, quick!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t need to.” Billy said, looking away from the sky and back to Steve and Tommy who were both looking at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not?” Tommy asked, softly, looking up at him with big, curious eyes, Steve’s come drying slowly on his cheek and nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“’Cuz... I’ve got everything I want right here,” he announced, glancing up at the sky for a moment before looking back at both his boys, knowing as long as he had them he had everything he needed.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>